Come Stay at Violet City
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: Hayato invites Tsukushi over for the night so he doesn't have to walk home in the dark, but will the Azalea town Gym Leader stay a bit longer? I know, I suck at summaries. My first attempt at shonen-ai!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocket Monsters in any way or form, unless owning games and plush dolls count. I only own the story.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SHONEN-AI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Also, the pairing is Hayato x Tsukushi. If you are against this pairing, don't read.**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"PIIIIIIIIIGGGEEOOTTTTOOOOOO!" Hayato called as he walked through the forest leading from Violet City to Azalea Town. His Pideotto had flow off into the mass of trees earlier that day, and when it hadn't come back, Hayato started to get worried. "PIIIIIIGGGEEOOTTTOOO! WHERE AARRRREEEEE YOOOOUUUUU!" he called again. This time he was answered. "PPPPIIIII! PIGEOTTO!" came the loud cry from somewhere nearby. The sound of it echoed, and some Pidgey shrieked and flew off.

_That was unnecessarily loud, _Hayato thought to himself. Suddenly, his Pigeotto flew from the mass of trees and landed on his shoulder, knocking into a few leaf-covered branches in the process. "Ha ha! We have to do something about your clumsiness!" Hayato laughed at the tan bird.

***THUMP***

"OOF!" Hayato looked in the direction of the voice and saw one of the branches that his Pigeotto had hit was shaking, and that the bushes below it were quivering. He ran over to the spot to see who else was in the woods. No one else really came in here. He peered into the bushes to see a purple haired boy lying in them. "Tsukushi?!" Hayato exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." came the reply as the younger boy sat up. "Thank Arseus! I thought you were hurt!" Hayato sighed. "Sorry I worried you…" Tsukushi looked downward. " NO NO! Don't say that Tsukushi!" Hayato exclaimed. "It's only natural to be worried about a good friend, hurt or not!" "Pi!" Pigeotto agreed. "Well… I should start heading back to Azalea Town. See you around Hayato!" Tsukushi smiled as he turned to go back to his hometown. "Wait!" Hayato called after him. Tsukushi stopped and turned to face him. "Hm?"

"It's dark out by now. You might get hurt on your way home. You can stay at Violet City's Center. I'm sure they'll have a room, and it's much closer. If you go back to Azalea, you still have to go through Union Cave to." Hayato pointed out. "Your right. Okay then! I'll spend the night at Violet!" Tsukushi grinned. "Alright! C'mon, I'll show you to the Center!" Hayato invited.

*.'-TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING-'.*

~Hayato's POV~

I can't believe that Tsukushi's staying at Violet City tonight. Even if he's just staying in the Center, it's still my hometown. The reason why I'm so worked up about this is, I'm in love with Tsukushi. At first, it felt really awkward, accepting that I'm gay and all. But after that, I still had my problems. I mean, there's a one out of 500% chance that Tsukushi is gay. Also, he probably has a crush on Akane or Mikan. There's no way that he'd ever love me back.

~Tsukushi's POV~

I can't believe it. Hayato actually asked me to stay overnight in his town. I know I shouldn't get all excited about this, but I admit it, I'm in love with him! The problem is, I'm 99.99% sure that he's strait. He probably likes Anzu or Fuuro. He'll never like me the way I like him!

~Normal POV~

Tsukushi walked out of the Center, blinking at the sunlight that greeted him. About to set off on the walk back to Azalea, Tsukushi sent out his Heracross to keep him company. Just before he left Violet, a voice called out to him. "WAIT! TSUKUSHI!" The purple haired boy turned to see the blunette that lived in this town running towards him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you are, Hayato was running too fast to slow down in time, and ended up running into Tsukushi, causing both of them to fall, Hayato landing on top of Tsukushi, both knocking the wind out of him and putting them in a awkward position, considering their feelings for one another.

"T-Tsukushi! I'm s-so sorry!" Hayato stuttered, a blush beginning to appear on his face.

* * *

**Yeah...my first attempt at shonen-ai... The title's pretty crappy, so if anyone has any suggestions it'll help. I'm gonna try to keep this K+, but it might change to T. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Chibi **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if anyone actually likes this and was waiting for an update! I'm just a slow typer AND I'm lazy! Bad combo! Also, I forgot to mention; this takes place during the Gold/Silver arch of the manga, so the characters are younger. Anyway, if your really reading this, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Bugsy would have longer pants in HeartGold and SoulSilver.**

* * *

"Oww..." Tsukushi groaned, sitting up a bit. The lavender haired boy rubbed his elbow where he had fallen before looking up at Hayato.

"Oh my Arceus! Tsukushi I'm sosososososososososososoSORRY!" the teen apologized, nimbly leaping up off the younger boy. His deep blue eyes glistened with worry, fearing he had hurt the Azalea Gym Leader.

"It's fine! I'm not hur-AHHH!" Tsukushi screamed as he tried to stand up. Falling back over, the young male groaned. When Hayato went to check what was wrong, he say that the Bug-type expert's left ankle was swelling.

"NOTHING'S WRONG! TSUKUSHI YOUR ANKLE IS TWISTED! YOU CALL THAT **FINE**!"the bird trainer yelled, upset that his friend had lied about not being hurt. Before the violet eyed boy could respond, the bluenette rushed back to the PokeCenter. Franticly asking the nurse for some ice, Hayato sprinted back out to the route leading to Azalea Town. He found the area where Tsukushi was when he spotted to Azalea Leader's fairly large Heracross looking around quickly, a concerned expression on it's face. Kneeling beside the injured boy, the Flying-type Gym Leader applied the ice to Tsukushi's ankle. The smaller male hissed as the cold item was placed on his throbbing ankle.

"Here, keep this held there." the elder commanded, handing the bag of ice to the lavender haired male. Tsukushi shot him a confused look, why was he telling him to do this? Did Hayato have to go get something again? Suddenly, the older boy lifted the purple eyed boy off the ground, interrupting his thoughts. The younger squeaked in surprise, madly blushing seconds later.

"H-Hayato? Wha-?"

"I'm taking you to the Gym. You can stay at my place for a bit. What, did you think I would leave you out there to be attacked by wild Pokémon?" Hayato responded, already knowing what the boy was going to ask. He faced forwards again, an angered expression overcoming the male's facial features. Inwardly, the older teen was screaming at himself, he was the one who had hurt Tsukushi, and was determined to help the younger boy. As the Violet Gym Leader reached said city, he headed straight to the Gym to get Tsukushi a comfortable place to recover. When he reached the door, Hayato became concerned; he'd have to hold Tsukushi with one arm in order to unlock the door. This actually proved to be a fairly easy task, the young Gym Leader was pretty light. Opening the door to his house in the back of the Gym, the aqua haired male set the boy he was carrying onto the couch in his living room, smiling when he saw that he had fallen asleep on the way there.

_Aww... _Hayato thought, sitting next to the sleeping boy. _He's so cute! _This was true, of course, the Azalea Gym Leader was adorable, sleeping or awake, but especially sleeping. His pale purple hair was sprawled across the couch cushion, some strands delicately spread across his face. The boy was curled into a small ball, the icepack now wrapped around his ankle. His lips were parted slightly, blowing air over light pink cheeks. Hayato blushed and looked away, standing up from the couch and starting to walk towards the kitchen to make some lunch. However, his attention was brought back to the couch when he heard a quiet groan. When the bluenette glanced back over, he saw that Tsukushi was waking up.

"Owww...Hayato?" the small boy moaned, his voice faltering from the pain in his ankle and the effect of waking up.

"Yes? What's wrong Tsukushi?"

"Where are we?"

Hayato chuckled slightly, realizing that Tsukushi had never been to his house before. "We're at my house." he responded, smiling over to the boy. The younger male smiled back before falling back asleep. The blue haired boy sighed happily, but then a realization hit him.

_I'm taking care of Tsukushi._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, confession time: I wrote Chapter 1 like, a year ago (really just about three months ago), so it's really bad. If anyone could review and give me some ideas on how to continue this (kept at K+ - T please, T only for violence) I'd be REALLY grateful!**

**~Neko**


End file.
